Mroczne opowieści 1: Narodziny Potęgi
Autor: Shelaka | Narracja=w trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater= | Miejsce akcji= , , | Autorzy= | Długość=5}} Część 1 Shelaka właśnie sprawdzał dżungle Kir–nui – wyspy na której od dziesiątek lat mieszkali matoranie. Toa z tej wyspy wypowiedzieli wojnę Drużynie Sześciu Rakakshi, którzy od dawna dla zabawy zabijali Matoran. Rakakshi byli Rakshi, które Makuta Xion nauczył mówić i wyszkolił ich na najlepszych szermierzy. Posiadają moce elementarne, stąd też ich imiona mają prefiksy żywiołów w środku (np. RaLekshi – Rakakshi Wiatru). Matoranie bali się ataku i dlatego wysyłali na zwiady najodważniejszych Matoran szpiegów – w tym Shelakę – Po–Matoranina o wielkiej sile fizycznej. Shelaka obejrzał się. Nie było słychać niczego, jednak nadal nasłuchiwał i rozglądał się w ciszy. Wiedział, że RaOnukshi potrafi uderzyć z zaskoczenia i z wielką mocą i szybkością. Po raz kolejny sprawdził swój Kłobicz (bat połączony z zębem Bohroka), czy przypadkiem nie zastygł,a trzeba wam wiedzieć, że tą broń można rozgrzać siłą woli. Nagle coś w oddali cicho zastukało. Shelaka zerwał się i popędził w stronę z której dobiegał ów głos – to musiały być Rakakshi. Część 2 Shelaka biegł niestrudzenie. Miał nadzieję, że znajdzie trop do kryjówki wroga i usłyszy jego plany. Był już blisko, widział lampy, a w ich cieniu jakiegoś Rakakshi. Biegł i biegł, aż wreszcie dotarł do polanki na której były namioty Rakakshi. Poczuł, że jest w zasięgu ich wzroku więc schował się za krzakiem. Nagle usłyszał głos, znienawidzony głos RaLekshi, który zabił Toa Hilnę {błyskawic} oraz był przywódcą grupy: – No to ustalone – „wypluł z siebie” lider – ale jeżeli plan się nie powiedzie, mnie nie wińcie! – Głupiś – westchnął RaKokshi. – Jak plan, który ja wymyśliłem mógłby nie wyjść?! Zawieść może jedynie RaGakshi, osoba od której wszystko zależy! Śniegomistrz prychnął z pogardą. Shelaka odruchowo przeniósł wzrok na RaGakshi, oczekując wybuchu. – Czy to była aluzja – zapytał ze złością Rakakshi wody – do naszego poprzedniego ataku? RaGakshi trzymał Wodną Włócznię, jakby szykował się do ataku. – Uważasz siebie za wielkiego mędrca a nie potrafisz odrąbać głowy Matoraninowi, który zawiadomi pół wioski, a szczególnie Toa. Takiej obelgi RaGakshi nie zniósł, rzucił się na przeciwnika. W jednym momencie powietrzna siła wyrzuciła go w górę. – Dość! – krzyknął lider. – Na dziś koniec obrad wracamy do namiotów! Pamiętajcie, atakujemy z samego rana! „To by było na tyle”– pomyślał Shelaka. Noc była ciemna. W namiotach pogaszono lampy. Został tylko Shelaka. Poczekał jeszcze chwile i czmychnął w gąszcz lasu. Nagle usłyszał, że nie jest sam, lecz ktoś go goni. Obrócił się. Spowity ciemnością stał tam RaOnukshi z miotaczem pól energii w ręce. Koło Shelaki leżały kawałki rozłupanej kory. Najwyraźniej wróg trafił w drzewo. Nie był to jednak jego cel. Shelaka zaczął biec na oślep między krzakami. Po paru minutach gonitwy Matoranin dobiegł do tajnego wejścia siedziby Matoran w Mrocznej Dżungli. Wszedł tam i padł z wycieńczenia. Część 3 Ocknął się dopiero gdy ktoś potrząsnął nim. Otworzył oczy, przed sobą zobaczył Toa Kimo, Toa kamienia z jego rodzimej pustyni. Koło niego stał Paviku, lekarz – Ko–Matoranin. – Nareszcie się ocknąłeś! – wydyszał Toa. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale żaden z was, naszych najlepszych szpiegów... Nie wrócił – zakończył dobitnie Kimo. Na te słowa Shelaka poderwał się. To nie możliwe, jego zaufany przyjaciel Rakimu nie mógł umrzeć, łączyła ich zbyt wielka przyjaźń. – Jak to się stało? – zapytał Shelaka. – Wszystkich zabił RaOnukshi swoim miotaczem, dlatego jesteś ważny, ty, bo przeżyłeś – Toa poklepał go po ramieniu. – Toa Kimo! – wyjrzał za okno. Nie długo miało świtać – Rakakshi będą atakować z samego rana. Toa zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł. Parę chwil później Toa Ulop przekazał nam rozkaz, że ja i trzej Matoranie (Kualus, Vican i Matoro) mamy strzec wejść, przez które żaden z Rakakshi nie może przejść. Zapewne chcieli dać Shelace odpocząć. On także myślał, że odpocznie, jednak od tego faktu mogło się zmienić jego życie. Zaczęło świtać. Wszyscy Matoranie stali przy głównym wejściu. Trzask! – główna brama rozpadła się na kawałki. W wejściu stali Rakakshi. Zza domu wyskoczyli Toa krzycząc: – Niespodzianka! Rakakshi nie podzielali ich radosnego nastroju. Toa Kamienia, używając Wielkiej Matatu, zasypał jedyne wyjście. Shelaka patrząc na to opuścił Kłobicz i wrócił do miejsca, którego pilnował. Nagłe uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg. Nad sobą zobaczył RaGakshi. Część 4. Bez wątpienia była to część ich planu. Najwyraźniej wyglądał tak – kiedy piątka Rakakshi z RaGakshi–kukłą wejdą do miasta on wejdzie mniej chronionym wejściem. Shelaka nagrzał Kłobicz i popatrzył w oczy wroga. Był dwa razy większy od niego, mógłby go zabić jednym uderzeniem. Zwalił go z nóg, ponieważ chciał się jeszcze nad nim poznęcać. Zatem wróg zabił Matoro, ściął głowę Kualusowi. Kiedy był przy Vicanie, Shelaka poczuł ukłucie energii. Chwycił Kłobicz i uderzył na wroga krzycząc: – A oto moja broń! – skoczył najwyżej, jak potrafił. RaGakshi obrócił się. Vican popędzi przez uliczki, szukając Toa. RaGakshi nie przejął się ucieczką Le–matoranina. Shelaka dokończył skok. – A to moja broń! – prychnął z pogardą Rakakshi. Nagle poczuł okropny ból – Rakakshi wody przeszył go na wylot Włócznią Wody. Następnie rzucił nim o mur. – Dobrze – powiedział. – Przygotuj się na spotkanie ze śmiercią. Wrogowie Shelaki często kazali mu się kłaniać śmierci, a jednak nie zginął, więc nie tracił nadziei. Nagle rozległ się huk i okrągły strumień energii uderzył w RaGakshi i odrzucił go na jakieś pięć Kio. Rakakshi czołgając się wpadł do otworu, przez który przeszedł. Z ciemnej kryjówki wynurzył się Orvik, jedyny Visorak na wyspie Kir–nui. Zapewne do niego należał ów strumień energii, nazywany „Rhotuka”. Podszedł do Po–Matoranina i zacisną szczęki na jego ramieniu. Shelaka poczuł ból, jakby ktoś wstrzykiwał mu kwas. W jednym momencie zobaczył Toa Kimo, jak ze swoim młotem rzucił się i rozbił na części Orvika. Shelaka nagle poczuł się senny i zamknął oczy. Część 5. Znowu leżał na łóżku. Słyszał głosy Toa i Turaga, którzy rozprawiali, co z nim zrobić, tak, jakby Shelaka był szalenie niebezpieczny. Najbardziej bał się wyroku Turagi Nikili, zbzikowanej Turagi Błyskawic. Przeniosły ją na Kir–nui Zyglaki kiedy jeszcze była Toa. Już w tedy miała lekkiego bzika, pytała się czy to nie jest miejsce, do którego trafia się po śmierci. – Powinniśmy mu dać szansę i mieć na niego oko – rzekł Turaga Mirak, głowa całego zakonu. – Nie trzeba go odesłać do Karzahni – odezwała się Nikila. – Nikilo! Do tej krainy trafiają zniszczeni Matoranie a nie Hordika! – wykrzyknął Era, Toa Żelaza. – Poza tym Turaga Mirak wypowiedział się jasno. Może jad nie będzie miał takiego wpływu na Shelakę. Pożyjemy zobaczymy! Zresztą słyszałem o pewnych Toa którzy uwolnili się od wpływu jadu. Turaga odeszła mrucząc coś pod nosem. Shelaka otworzył oczy. Spróbował poruszyć palcami, jednak zamiast tego poruszył całą dłonią. Spojrzał na rękę. W miejscu dłoni miał krótki pazur. „Ale co się stało? Kim jestem?” – pomyślał. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Zdjął maskę i przyjrzał się jej i krzyknął ze zdziwienia. Jego Ruru wyglądała jak pysk jakiegoś nie najedzonego Rahi. – Jednym słowem Ruru Hordika – rzekł Paviku, którego obecność Shelaka zauważył dopiero teraz. – A co się ze mną stało ? – spytał Po–Matoranin. – Zostałeś ofiarą jadu Visoraków – rzekł Paviku. – Ale nie martw się. Znam bardzo dobrego lekarza, który podróżuje po świecie pomagając zatrutym, nazywa się Keetongu. Masz szczęście, bo według moich obliczeń powinien być tu za cztery dni – uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś bestią Hordika, czyli jakby pół rahi, pół matoraninem. Przez następnego dnia Shelaka nie wychodził z domu. Czuł się niechciany, odrzucony. Rano przyszedł do niego Vican i opowiedział mu całą bitwę, od kiedy stracił przytomność. Jednak nie słuchał go, był zagłębiony we własnych myślach. – Właściwie nic cię nie ominęło – tłumaczył. – Oprócz jednego momentu, którego nie byłeś światkiem, i dzięki któremu Rakakshi wycofali się do lasu. Kiedy już byłeś zabezpieczony w szpitalu. Poszedłem walczyć. Walczyliśmy dzielnie jednak wpuścili do pałacu rój Dikki. Nie wiedzieliśmy, jak się przed nimi bronić, więc w mgnieniu oka, zostaliśmy zamrożeni przez RaKokshi, a to przez naszą nieuwagę. Jednak Toa Era zamachnął się i wykonał cios swym Przyciągającym Pałaszem... Hej Shelaka słuchasz mnie?! Może Hordika nie mają uszu? – zapytał złośliwie Vican. – Słucham, słucham – oburzył się Shelaka. – Dobrze. No więc Toa wykonał cios i... Nie uwierzysz! Głowa RaKokshi’ego upadła mi na nogę! Reszta Rakakshi pobiegła do lasu. – Taak... fajnie – odburknął Shelaka. – W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz? Nie użalaj się tak nad sobą, tylko zacznij żyć jak normalny Matoranin, chyba, że nie potrafisz. Nic ci nie dolega może z wyjątkiem głupoty... – Zamknij się! – krzyknął Shelaka, uaktywniając miotacz Rhotuka na jednym z pazurów. Trafiony Rhotuką Vican przeleciał przez cały pokój przebił się przez drzwi i wylądował przed domem. – Co się tam dzieje? – krzyknęła Turaga Nikila pędząc przez uliczki. – A to ty! – ostatnie słowo powiedziała, jakby był zardzewiały. Shelaki nie obchodziło to, co zrobił. Był już tylko wściekły. Turaga przeskoczyła nad leżącym Vicanem. Wpadła do domu. – Ostrzegałam, że będą z nim same kłopoty! – Zaczekaj – krzyknął biegnący za nią Toa Ulop. – Nie Ulop! Trzeba go teleportować do Karzahni, jak najszybciej! Nie chcę tutaj takich szkaradnych stworów – powiedziała Turaga wyjmując zza pleców białą Kanohi Olmak. Toa i Turaga wbiegli do mieszkania Shelaki. Ulop szybko zrobił tarcze lodu oddzielającą ich od gospodarza. Zrobił to, ponieważ bał się, co Nikila może z nim zrobić. – Ulop, durniu, nie wchodź mi w drogę!!! – ryknęła, przyzywając ogromną błyskawicę i rozbijając tarcze, przy okazji rzucając Ulopem w ścianę. Toa stracił przytomność, lecz zanim Shelaka zdążył się ruszyć, Turaga nałożyła Olmak i wrzuciła go do portalu. Pokój zaczął wirować mu przed oczyma... Część 6 Shelaka stał wśród Matoran. Niektórzy stali i wpatrywali się w ciemne niebo, inni krążyli między nimi w zadumie. Przypominali mu patyczaki, wątłe i słabe. Nade wszystko Matoranie wyglądali na zmęczonych. Przechodzili tu i ówdzie jak zjawy. Gdzie okiem nie spojrzał widać było ułamane części lub Matoran bez nóg. Tak. To była ta kraina, o której ciągle rozprawiał Matoro. Nie było tutaj nic, co zakłóciłoby naturalny porządek smutku i spokoju tego miejsca. Nawet pojawienie się Shelaki nie zwróciło ich uwagi. Miał on zamiar to wykorzystać i poznać trochę to miejsce. Tam, gdzie teleportowała go szalona Turaga, było coś w stylu stoczni lub portu. Korzystając z nieuwagi Matoran, Shelaka prześlizgnął się przez kręte uliczki, po których nikt nie chodził. Dostał się na plac pałacu władcy tej krainy. Niewątpliwie był to pałac. Szary, smutny i posępny jak wszystko dokoła. Jednak pałac miał w sobie charakterystyczne piękno. Tu i tam ściany były ozdobione gargulcami. Przed bramą główną stały trzy pomniki. Z jednej strony stał pomnik wielkiej, potężnej i władczej postaci – to musiał być Mata–nui. Z drugiej stała dziwny posąg bez twarzy i z rękami wyciągniętymi w bezradnym geście – Shelaka nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnej legendy, która opisywała by tę postać. Po środku stała istota o dziwnej masce, która wyglądała jak połączenie czterech różnych masek. To musiał być władca tej krainy. – Matoraninie, nie jesteś wycieńczony, ani zepsuty, więc czemu tu jesteś? – powiedział silny głos stojącej za Po–matoraninem postaci. Shelaka całkowicie zapomniał, że oprócz Matoran, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi, był jeszcze władca wyspy. – Odpowiem na wszystkie pytania jeżeli ty odpowiesz na dwa moje! – powiedział. – Nie za bardzo mi się to podoba, ale chyba nie mam wyboru – rzekł monarha. – Co się dzieje w tym miejscu? – No cóż, w tym miejscu ja naprawiam zepsutych Matoran, ale z reguły statki, którymi są zabierani nie dopływają. Matoranie wyczekują transportu na stoczni, a czekają już tam parę miesięcy. – Kto to jest? – zapytał Shelaka wskazując na pomnik bez twarzy. – Artakha – odpowiedział Karzahni. – Mój brat. Teraz ja zadam pytanie. Dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Kto cię tu przysłał i po co? – Nie wiem, po co szalona Turaga z naszej wyspy teleportowała mnie tu. Ona jest dziwna, po niej wszystkiego się można spodziewać. – Kiedyś dawno temu widziałem normalnego Matoranina i wyglądał inaczej, niż ty. Więc kim ty jesteś? – Jestem Matoraninem Hordika, zatrutym przez Visoraki – odpowiedział Shelaka, ale kiedy zauważył, że Karzani sięga po jakiś łańcuch, dodał: – Na mnie jednak jad nie działa! – Dobrze, dobrze, co to jest Turaga? – Turaga to mędrcy, którzy są przywódcami Matoran – wyjaśnił. – A ten Turaga? Zbzikował i wysłał Cię tutaj, igrając z moją potęgą? – jego głos robił się coraz mroczniejszy. – Tak, ale... – A może wysłał cię tu dla zabawy? – monarha uśmiechnął się krwiożerczo. – Zostawił cię na moją łaskę. – Aaalee – Shelaka już bał się nie na żarty. – Matoraninie już cię nie potrzebuję! Shelaka później nie chciał sobie przypominać, jak został wciśnięty do beczki i wrzucony w fale morza. Część 7 Shelaka był w tarapatach, to wszystko zaczęło się zbyt szybko. Jest potworem Hordika. Nie dość tego siedzi w beczce i płynie. „To wszystko nie ma sensu, będę w tym pływał, dopóki nie umrę” – pomyślał. Beczka płynęła dalej po wysokich falach oceanu. Nagle podskoczyła i zalała ją słona woda. Shelaka poczuł jeszcze trzy podrzuty i zrozumiał, to, co się dzieje. To był sztorm. Uderzenia fal były coraz mocniejsze. Shelaka bał się, że beczka się rozpadnie. Miała się jednak dobrze, za to Shelaka był potłuczony i obolały. Nagle beczka została trafiona piorunem i pękła na kilka części. Shelaka chwycił się jednej i zaczął płynąć. Fale były wielkie, deszcz też. Shelaka płynął przez następne piętnaście minut. W końcu usnął z wycieńczenia. Obudził się i zobaczył, że nadal trzyma się kawałka drewna. Nie miał już zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest. Nie otwierał oczu. Był za słaby aby płynąć. Mógł tylko siedzieć i myśleć. Jednak nie myślał zadając sobie filozoficzne pytania, myślał o swoim położeniu. „Gdzie ja mogę być?”. Otworzył oczy. Nagle zobaczył w wodzie dwie pary oczu, które natychmiast zniknęły. Nie przejmował się tym i tak już umierał. Morze było spokojne. Matoranin myślał, że przez dłuższy czas będzie tak spokojnie. W mgnieniu oka zerwało się potężne tornado i wzniosło Shelake w powietrze i, jak na poduszce, Shelaka zaczął sunąć w powietrzu. Cyklon był mały. Nagle coś, jakaś nie znana moc zaczęła dodawać Shelace energii. Po–Matoranin znowu zauważył oczy, lecz tym razem istoty wynurzyły się. Byli to Ko–Matoranie, którzy przemówili takimi słowami: – Nasz pan, Artakha, karze nam patrolować morze na około jego wyspy. Mamy ratować Matoran i zwalczać wodne Rahi. Miałeś szczęście, że cię znaleźliśmy. – To On, nasz pan stworzył tornado – powiedział drugi Artakhanin. – Chodźmy więc, a ty zdrzemnij się. Shelaka stał przed Artakhą. Minęło pięć dni od kiedy przybył na jego rajską wyspę. Kiedy odzyskał siły, stanął przed władcą. Artakha wcale nie przypominał pomnika z krainy Karzahni. Jak to wyjaśnił on i jego brat nie za bardzo się lubili. Teraz Shelaka miał dokonać wyboru. – Możesz stać się moim sługą i ponieść tego pełne konsekwencje lub wrócić tam, skąd przyszedłeś – powiedział Artakha. – Jak mam dla ciebie pracować, panie? – spytał Shelaka. – Och, siedem misji, później robisz co chcesz – odpowiedział. Shelaka wiedział, że nie może wrócić na wyspę, bo Nikila powie wszystkim, że jest niebezpieczny. Wyjął Kłobicz. – Jestem gotowy na te siedem misji panie! – Cieszy mnie to. Najpierw oczyść Kir–nui z Rakakshi i ich Rahi i wrócić tu za pięć dni. – Cooo!?! – wytrzeszczył oczy. – Jak to... ? Ale ja... – Nie ma ale – uśmiechnął się Artakha. – Pójdziesz tam, tylko cię troszeczkę przemienię. Artakha wyjął zza pleców włócznię i strzelił promieniem w Matoranina, który w jednej chwili stał się tytanem... Ciąg dalszy w Mroczne opowieści 2: Sekretne Misje